Sabor A Ti
by MayiKlaine
Summary: Darren está tan frustrado sexualmente, viendo cómo Chris lame las paletas que él mismo le había regalado. Sin embargo, aún le queda una bolsa, y si a eso le suma una venda para los ojos, podría crear el juego perfecto para aliviar su frustración.


_Hi hi hi, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que este es mi primer y tal vez único OS jeje _

_Dedicado a las mosqueteras y las Kaulitzcest ahaha _

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

_besos,_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

><p>Como cualquier día en el set de grabación, Chris y Darren se encontraban en el tráiler del primero de ellos. Las grabaciones por el día se habían cancelado debido a un problema técnico y por eso se encontraban con tiempo libre.<p>

Ellos, especialmente se encontraban sentados en un sofá viendo a la televisión, pero la visión de Darren no estaba dirigida precisamente hacia el aparato, sino más bien hacia su compañero que no paraba de lamer un lollipop.

Una semana atrás, Chris había manifestado su amor por aquellos dulces y Darren como buen amigo, le regaló 5 bolsas de ellos, con 50 paletas cada una, pero nunca imaginó que hacer tan inocente regalo lo frustrara sexualmente y había visto a Chris con una paleta distinta toda la semana.

Y hoy no era distinto, Darren observaba cómo la paleta era empujada contra las mejillas de Chris o la forma en cómo la sacaba para volver a meterla en su boca una y otra vez tarareando mientras la chupaba. El moreno ya comenzaba a sentir cómo una gota de sudor corría por su frente, mientras que Chris parecía no inmutarse, seguía fascinado con su paleta y Darren sólo podía pensar con qué otra cosa podría reemplazar la paleta para que Chris pudiera chupar.

Ante el pensamiento, la polla de Darren comenzó a palpitar en desesperación y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Chris volteó a verlo y se sorprendió.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó Chris, sacando la paleta de sus labios fuertemente apretados, sosteniéndolo justo en frente de su boca, mientras seguía lamiendo alrededor.

Darren miró la paleta y luego a Chris.

— Sí — respondió casi sin aliento, el castaño lo miró no muy convencido y sonrió.

— ¿Estás seguro? Porque no te ves muy bien — Insistió el castaño y volvió a introducir la paleta en su boca, haciendo que lo labios brillaran y se vieran pegajosos. Darren no pudo apartar la vista ni tampoco pudo evitar lamerse los labios.

— ¿Cuántos te has comido? — le preguntó intentando cambiar el tema de conversación, sin despegar la vista de la boca del castaño, quien lo miró sacando la paleta de la boca con un obsceno pop y encogiéndose de hombros, para volver a introducirlo en su boca.

— No lo sé — masculló con la paleta en la boca — Sólo me queda menos de la mitad de una bolsa

— Chris ¡Te di 5 bolsas! — gritó Darren abriendo ampliamente los ojos al darse cuenta de lo mucho que Chris lo había estado torturando toda esa semana — ¡Te has comido más de 200 en una semana!

— ¿Tienes más? — le preguntó el castaño, haciendo caso omiso de lo que le decía Darren, lamiendo sus labios, saboreando el dulce sabor de la paleta, mientras que el moreno no pudo contenerse, soltando un gemido, pero no de molestia como Chris lo asumió.

Darren estuvo a punto de decirle que no, cuando una idea cruzó su cabeza, viendo cómo el castaño seguía lamiendo la paleta, recordó que aún le quedaba una bolsa en su tráiler, pero él iba a hacer que Chris pagara por todo el sufrimiento que le había causado.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que sí tengo una en mi tráiler

— ¿Sí? — Chris lo miró sonriendo

— Así es — Darren asintió con la cabeza — Pero… vamos a hacer un juego

— ¿Un juego? — el castaño lo miró alzando la ceja derecha — ¿Qué clase de juego?

— Ya que te has comido unas 250 paletas en esta última semana. Estoy completamente seguro de que has memorizado cada sabor de ellas ¿No es así?

— Sí — Asintió Chris lentamente con la cabeza aún sin comprender del todo. Sacó la paleta de su boca y la sostuvo delante de él. — ¿En qué estás pensando?

— ¡Tú vas a adivinar el sabor de las paletas! — Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y salió corriendo hacia su tráiler en busca de esa bolsa y también una venda.

Cuando estuvo de regreso en el tráiler de Chris, escondió la bolsa en su espalda y se acercó a colocarle la venda en los ojos, pero el castaño lo miraba con un poco de desconfianza en los ojos y los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

— Relájate, es solo un juego. Quiero saber si puedes identificar los sabores de las paletas — le mostró la bolsa a Chris, agitándola para que viera que decía la verdad y no mentía al respecto. Pues al parecer el castaño se relajó, pero aún lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Aún no he terminado esta — la sacó de su boca y Darren con una sonrisa se la quitó para colocarla en un vaso y procedió a colocarle la venda en los ojos.

— ¿Cuántas hay?

— No lo puedo decir — respondió Darren abriendo la bolsa para sacar la primera paleta y dejando el resto en una mesa.

— No eres divertido — mencionó el castaño y el moreno sonrió tímidamente

— Confía en mí, Chris — Darren se acercó a susurrarle en el oído — Esto va a ser muy divertido. — El castaño gruñó. — Bien, así que las reglas básicas son: Puedes lamer o chupar, pero no puedes tocar o morder — comentó seriamente

— ¿Por qué no puedo-

— Porque — lo interrumpió Darren — Simplemente no puedes ¿Estás listo para comenzar?

— Eso creo — mencionó encogiéndose de hombros.

Darren le quitó el envoltorio a la paleta que tenía en las manos, dejándola caer al suelo antes de que él tomara delicadamente la mandíbula de Chris con su mano izquierda. El castaño abrió obedientemente su boca y sacó la lengua, por lo que Darren acercó la paleta y Chris comenzó a lamerla para identificar cuál era el sabor. Abrió la boca para responder.

— Limón

— ¡Buen trabajo! — Lo felicitó Darren y luego tomó otra paleta, repitiendo el mismo proceso.

Empujó la siguiente hacia la boca de Chris y éste de inmediato comenzó a lamerla bajo la mirada atenta de Darren.

— Esto es… — siguió lamiendo sin estar seguro de su respuesta aún — ¿Frutilla?

— Sí — confirmó Darren, dejando la paleta junto a las otras.

Cuando Chris lamió la tercera paleta y luego la introdujo en su boca, chocando con sus mejillas, la polla de Darren comenzó a removerse en los pantalones ya medio erecta. El moreno estaba contento de que Chris no pudiera ver el problema en sus pantalones, debido a la venda que tenía en sus ojos, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no importaba mucho.

— Naranja — balbuceó Chris y el moreno sacó la paleta de su boca.

Darren observó los sabores que faltaban que Chris adivinara y tomó una de piña, sacándole el envoltorio y lamiéndola él mismo con su propia lengua, mezclando su saliva con el sabor a piña del dulce.

— ¿Darren? — preguntó Chris al notar que el moreno se demoraba en acercarle una siguiente paleta.

— Sí, solo espera un segundo. Estoy buscando un sabor distinto para que no se repitan.

Se bajó los pantalones junto al bóxer, liberando a su polla. Pensar en masturbarse delante de Chris no sería buena idea, debido a los sonidos y espasmos que tendría, por lo que, él solo comenzó a frotar la paleta en la cabeza de su pene, cubriéndola con el característico sabor del dulce y dejándola pegajosa.

Una vez que terminó, movió sus caderas delante de la cabeza de Chris, mientras su polla vibraba con impaciencia. El castaño creyó que Darren iba a colocar una nueva paleta en su boca, así que la abrió y sacó su lengua para comenzar a lamer, por lo que el moreno tuvo que contener un gemido al sentir la sensación húmeda de la boca de Chris alrededor de la cabeza de su pene.

Chris continuó lamiendo alrededor sin dar con un sabor específico, pero Darren solo conseguía aliviar su polla en la boca del castaño, empujándola suavemente para que no se diera cuenta de que no se trataba de una paleta, pero en un momento, Chris se movió hacia atrás.

— ¿Es un tipo distinto de paleta? Se siente más grande — preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

— Sí — respondió rápidamente Darren y volvió a acercar su polla hacia la boca húmeda de Chris.

El castaño aceptó la respuesta y siguió con su labor de lamer para adivinar el sabor. Pero cada vez era más difícil para Darren soportarlo, en cualquier momento se correría y no podría evitarlo.

Y así fue, sin querer, luego de que Chris lamiera sin detenerse en la cabeza de su pene y alrededor, se corrió, haciendo que el castaño tragara por la sorpresa y él debía mantenerse inmóvil, tratando de no desfallecer luego de correrse. Una vez que terminó, Chris se movió hacia atrás y con el ceño fruncido hacia él.

— Hijo de puta — Darren se asustó, mordiendo sus labios con temor, por lo que estaba a punto de decir el castaño — Podrías haberme dicho que era una de esas paletas con relleno

— Lo siento — murmuró Darren en voz baja al sentirse aliviado, no solo por la corrida, sino de ser descubierto.

— Está bien — se encogió de hombros y volvió a abrir su boca esperando a que Darren continuara con el juego.

El castaño siguió lamiéndole la cabeza de su pene, pero Darren no comprendía cómo era que Chris no se daba cuenta de que eso no era precisamente una paleta. Su pene era mucho más grande y grueso que cualquier paleta, sin embargo, no podía evitar dejarse llevar por la sensación que le otorgaban esos labios húmedos. A pesar de la excitación, vio como Chris levantaba una mano para envolverlo, pero Darren se movió rápidamente hacia atrás.

— No puedes tocar — lo regañó el moreno.

— Lo siento.

Empujó nuevamente su polla en la boca cerrada de Chris, haciendo que el castaño abriera un poco sus labios, invitando a Darren a empujar su polla dentro. La lengua de Chris se envolvió alrededor de la cabeza, lamiendo la parte superior, antes de acurrucarse alrededor de la parte inferior. La exploración de toda la polla de Darren.

Chris volvió a moverse hacia atrás en el sofá.

— Sabe a piña — mencionó el castaño con aire satisfecho

— Oh, sí — respondió Darren nervioso, pasándose una mano por la cabeza. Tiró de su bóxer y pantalón hacia arriba, cubriendo su polla, antes de tomar otra paleta distinta, para así dar tiempo a que desapareciera su erección.

Luego de que Chris identificara el último sabor a Manzana, Darren le quitó la venda de los ojos y en seguida hizo lo mismo con la paleta que aún seguía en la boca del castaño para lanzarla junto a las demás. Volvió a tenderse en el sofá y con el control fue haciendo zapping para dejarlo en un canal de dibujos animados, que ambos comenzaron a mirar, no sin antes, Chris tomar una paleta.

Habían pasado unos 10 minutos cuando se quitó la paleta de la boca sin despegar la vista de la pantalla de televisión.

— ¿Sabes? — comenzó a hablar — El relleno era dulce, pero no sabía a piña, y era realmente demasiado grande para ser una paleta. Y yo podía oler el shampoo y el gel de baño. Y por mucho que me encantaría chuparte la polla, solo tenías que pedirlo Darren.


End file.
